A Love to Last a Lifetime
by RoseSand
Summary: Sequel to A Kept Promise. Robb and Naida's life seems perfect but there is always something that screws up their life for them. When dark and ancient force tries to tear their lives apart and start another war will it succeed? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Hiya guys this is the prologue of the sequel. Let me know what you think and if you want to read it. This will be a short one about 10 or so chapters. This will be a trilogy and the last part is in the works. All i want to say that the third part will be something i have never written before and it will be a challenge but i like a challenge but before this will be mostly romance but it will not be game of thrones without drama. Well i hope you will like it. Well lets get on it.**

 **A Love to last a lifetime**

 **Prologue - 3 years later**

Queen Margery entered her bedchamber and saw that her new handmaiden was already there waiting for her.

"Oh there you are i was looking for you Jeyne." Margery said and the woman looked at her with big brown eyes.

"I am so sorry your Grace. I was waiting for you here." Jeyne said and Margery smiled at her.

"It is fine, at least you are here. You said you wanted me to find you match to wed. Did you have something in mind?" Margery asked and Jeyne looked at her her eyes shining with joy.

"No i did not have anything in mind. I am already twenty and two years old My Queen and i just want to start my own family." Jeyne said and Margery smiled. The young woman before her was very pretty. She was not beautiful by common standard but she was very pleasing to the eyes. She was petite with gentle curves. She had chestnut coloured chest and a heart shaped face with eyes so big that they were the most prominent features on her face. She had pale face and thin pink lips and a little nose.

"I have a match for you. You come from a great family Jeyne Westerling and i have a great match for you. You will be wed to the hand of the King Tyrion Lannister." Margery said Jeyne went pale and she had lost her smile. Margery knew this would be her reaction and smiled at her handmaiden.

"Jeyne look at me. This is the great match. He comes from a rich family and he is the Hand of the King, you will be the Lady of Casterly Rock and Lady Lannister." Margery said and Jeyne put herself together. She will not argue with the Queen. She will accept her fate as it was given to her. She put her head up high and looked at the Queen.

"Of course my Queen. He is a great match." Jeyne said. He excused herself from her Queens bedchamber and walked to hers. When she closed the door behind her she closed her eyes and let her tears fall for a second before she wiped them. It was not like she would have a choice at who she will have to marry. If not her father than her Queen. It was her fate and she will not complain. She will be lady Lannister and that was what she will be. She will have to accept that.

Jon walked into the chamber of the Hand of the King. It was already dark outside but he needed to speak to Tyrion who Jon considered his best friend. He was very worried about him. It was 3 years after the war the country was finally at peace. His best friend was not. He was drinking more and more as the days went by and Jon will not stand it. He will not let his friend die so quickly.

Jon walked into the chamber without knocking and he saw his friend sitting at the balcony with a goblet in his hands. He walked over to him and took the goblet out of his hands.

"What are you doing your Grace." Tyrion slurped out and looked at Jon with hooded eyes.

"You are killing yourself Tyrion and i will not let you do that." Jon said and Tyrion chuckled.

"I am fine Jon really. It is just so i can sleep better." Tyrion said and Jon shook his head.

"No you do not. You drink to much. I will not let you waste your life away. You are a young man still an you need a family. You need a son who will take over Casterly Rock. You need a wife." Jon said and Tyrion began to laugh.

"Jon you make me laugh i do not need any of that." Tyrion said and and looked back at the city.

"Yes you do and Margery has made a match for you. You will wed." Jon said and Tyrion looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Need i remind you Jon that my father is dead. I killed him and you are not him." Tyrion said and reached for his goblet but Jon took it.

"I may not be your father but i am your King and you will wed Tyrion. It is the only way i know how to save you from yourself." Jon said and walked out of the chamber leaving Tyrion gobsmacked. He sat there looking in front of him at the city.

"Well i will be fucked." Tyrion said and shook his head.

 **Well there it is the prologue. Next chapter will see the King in the North and his pack of wolfs. Well please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Now we gonna see the life of Robb and Naida and all of the Starks and see how she os fairing. Please enjoy and leave a comment**

 **Chapter 1 : Life is so good**

Naida was in a beautiful dream where she was running through the field before Robb pounced on her and they both fell down and began kissing each other. Robb broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I love you my she wolf." Robb whispered and kissed and cheek before moving onto her neck. His hand travelled down her body and between her legs making her moan loud. She had bot been touched there for a long time. His fingers went inside of her as he looked down at her with a smirk before whispering to her.

"Mamma." Naida frowned and looked at Robb who whispered to her again.

"Mamma." the voice did not belong to her husband but her 6 year old son. Naida opened one of her eyes and saw the face of her son who was looking at her with a smie on his face. Naida groaned and hid her face in the pillow. She was so tired. she had not slept a wink as the babe inside of her was kicking her the whole night. Not to mention the dream she had. She definitely wanted to finish it. She felt a breath on her ear and she smiled her son was determined just like her.

"Mamma wake up now." Her son was demanding just like his father and Naida sighed trying to look cross and looked at her son.

"What do you want you little monster?" Naida asked her son who was hovering above her with a smile on his face.

"You said we will have breakfast together and pappa said to wake you." Ned said as another person climbed up on her. She looked down and saw her four year old daughter trying to hug her and put a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Wake up mama. Me eat now mamma." Naida smiled at her daughter who had auburn hair and blue eyes just like her father. Naida sat up and took her daughter and her arms and kissed her all over her face. She heard the girl giggle and the sound went straight to her heart making it soar.

"My sweet princess Cat." Naida said and looked at her daughters rosy cheeks as she laughed.

"My mamma." Cat settled in Naida's arms and hid her face in the crook of her neck. Naida looked at her son who was looking at them with a curious look in his handsome little face.

"Come over here my boy. Hug your mother." Naida said and Ned shook his head.

"Mamma i am a big boy now. I cannot hug you anymore." Ned said as a matter of fact.

"You are a Price my boy and yes you are my little man and i need a hug from you." Naida said and Ned went over and hugged her. Naida closed her eyes and felt her eldest children in her arms and she felt safe.

A total of 5 years has passed since the war has ended and she never felt so happy in her life. She was a Queen, she was a wife, she was a mother and she was a Lady and most of all she was happy. She loved Winterfell and this place is her home. She never felt so at ease in a place like she had now. It was her heaven.

The door to her bedchamber opened and Robb entered it with a smile on his face and a babe in his arms. It was their two year old son Tristan who smiled his chubby face when he saw his mother and extended his arms toward her.

"Children come now, get to your room and get dressed for breakfast." Robb said and the children jumped of the bed and ran to toward Robb who smiled at them. He gave Tristan to Naida who was still in the bed and took both of his children in his arms.

"Now be a good Price and Princess and get ready. We will all have breakfast together." Robb said and kissed both of his children's foreheads before letting them down on the ground and both ran out of the bedchamber without their handmaidens.

"Children wait!" Naida called after them but it was no use. They were already out of there. Robb looked after them and laughed. Naida just shook her head and hugged her youngest to her. Robb sat down at the bed and looked at his wife and son they made a perfect picture.

"Tristan wanted to come with me to the rookery." Robb said and Naida nodded. She looked at Tristan who was rubbing is blue eyes and his black hair sticking out of every directions. He looked like the perfect blend of both of his parents. Robb called out the handmaiden and looked at her.

"Take Tristan and put him to sleep." Naida gave the pretty black haired girl her son and relaxed into her pillows and touched her belly.

"You did not sleep the whole night again?" Naida opened her eyes and looked at her husband.

"I listened to your snoring." Naida laughed.

"I do not snore." Robb said and kissed her lips but Naida winced in pain. Robb looked at her with a worried look.

"It is fine, your son just will not stop kicking." Naida said and Robb touched her belly with affection before whispering to it.

"Give your mother some rest my child." Naida laughed and put her hand in his curls. How she loved that man.

"Help me get up Robb. I am to big to move and yet i am just 6 moons along." Naida said and extended her arms and let Robb pull her out from the bed and help her onto her feet.

"There we go my love." Robb said holding Naida who was a little dizzy.

"I am fine Robb just a little bit dizzy. The babe is moving around now." Naida said looking at her husband with a small smile. Robb caressed her face.

"Are you sure you are well." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"I will be fine. Your son is just giving me a hard time. Just like his father." Naida said and getting her dress ready.

"No funny wife." Robb said.

"I am very funny husband." Naida said wiggling her naked arse at him making him groan.

"If not for our children and sibling waiting for us i would have my way with you." Robb said and Naida looked at him from over the shoulder.

"Tonight Robb. i cannot wait." Naida said as Robb helped he to get dressed.

"There was a raven from Kings Landing. It was an invitation for a wedding." Naida looked at him surprised.

"What wedding. Did Loras finally won the battle to marry his lover." Naida joked knowing well that two men were not allowed to be married. Robb chucked at his wife.

"No it was not Loras. The Hand of the King is getting married. In two moons time." Robb said and Naida looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Really Tyrion and who might he be getting wed to and who convinced him." Naida asked

"Jeyne Westerling, the King wanted him to get married. No one defies the King Naida." Robb said and Naida nodded.

"We have to prepare for the journey. All of us should go. Bran and Rickon need to see the world as well." Naida said.

"Naida a Stark must always be present at Winterfell." Robb said and Naida looked at him.

"Robb the war is over. Nothing will happen to Winterfell. No one is getting left behind. We are the Royal Family we all have to go and i want them all to see the country. Rickon and Bran never saw anything past Winterfell." Naida said.

"i still do not know Naida. Winterfell was never left alone." Robb said worried.

"You have great men and they will protect our home. We all need to go. We are not getting separated." Naida said and Robb nodded. Ever since his mother died, his sibling looked at her as a mother figure and Naida was very protective of them. She was their mother figure.

"Margery and I looked at possible marriages for Sansa as well she is a grown woman and she needs to get married." Naida said and Rob nodded but he tightened his jaw. He was not happy about it as he still saw her as his little sister that needed protecting.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Robb asked but he already knew the answer.

"Yes i have and the best suitor is Willas Tyrell, he is only twenty and eight and he is very smart and kind. He is the heir to Highgarden and apparently he is very handsome." Naida said making Robb shake his head at his wife.

"How so you know so much about him?" Rob asked very curious and a little bit jealous.

"I have written to him a couple of times. He seems very nice." Naida said

"When did you write to him?" Rob asked shocked as he did not know that another man was writing to his wife.

"You have me secrets and i have mine." Naida said and walked out of the room but she jumped back into it with a yelp. It was Arya who was running wearing breeches and her sword her long dark hair flowing behind her.

"Watch out Arya." Robb called after her and Arya not even turning around shouted back at her

"Sorry, no time." Naida shook her head and started walking toward the great hall.

"She is getting wilder as she is getting older. I have no idea what to do with her." Robb said shaking his head

"You cannot do anything. She is Arya and you will not change her." Naida said holding onto Robb's arms.

"I fear she will never find a husband. I do not want her to die alone." Arya was now ten and six years old and she was growing more and more into a woman even if she hated the fact.

"She is a Stark Robb she will be fine and there will be many suitors for Arya as she will go to Kings Landing." Naida said and Robb shook her head and tighten his jaw. He did not want any man looking in that way at his sister. Arya or Sansa. Naida laughed at her husband who was protective of his sisters.

"if you are like that when you thinking about getting your sisters wed. How will you act when you have to give away your daughters." Naida asked and Robb got a deadly look in his eyes.

"My daughters will never marry. When i am dead. Then they can." Robb said in a low and dark voice and Naida laughed shaking her head.

A young girls no more than ten and five ran through the halls of Winterfell. Her long black hair flowing behind her as she ran. Her ice blue eyes shining with nothing but pure joy. Her laugh echoing through the walls

"Come on Shireen, wait up. I cannot win and you know that" Bran called after her as he moved behind on his wheel chair. Shireen Baratheon stopped and looked at her betrothed with a smile on her face.

"I know you cannot win that is why i suggested playing this. I want to win." Shireen said. She may not be as beautiful as a Stark girls but he was pretty. Her long hair was flowing and silky and her eyes is were icy blue. Her laughed was so contagious and Bran fell in love with her. He did not see the Greyscale on her face. She was so smart and kind and she loved him even if he was a cripple

"You play dirty Lady Shireen." Ban said with narrowed eyes smiling at the girl who on one year will become his wife.

"Yes i do." Shireen said leaning down toward Bran and kissing his lips. Bran closed his eyes and touched her cheek. He loved kissing her.

"Well stop kissing each other. I want to eat." Rickon said as he walked on them with a grimace on his face, shaking his head.

"Rickon please be tactful. You should have not do that." Sansa reprimanded Rickon who rolled his eyes at him. Sansa was a beauty at ten and nine years old. She had yet to marry and she was not i a rush to do so.

"What they should not be kissing in the hall way. They are not married yet. Not for another year." Rickon said.

"You will be wed soon as well Rickon. Do not worry." Sansa said and Rickon made a face and walked away from them. Sansa looked at the pair with a stern look that Catelyn would be proud of.

"I wan to see you in the Great Hall soon and no more kissing. Rickon was right you are not married yet." Sansa said and walked away leaving the pair behind. Shireen looked at the floor and blushed like crazy. Bran just laughed.

"i cannot wait uni we get married and leave for the Stormlands and then we can do whatever we like." Bran said and Shireen gave him a shy smile.

"We need to go now. Come on Bran." Shireen said walking passed him to the hall. Bran shook his head and fallowed her.

All of the Stark and Shireen were eating. Robb looked at his family and smiled. They were all laughing and talking. They were all happy. Robb looked at his sibling who soon will have to move away from Winterfell. Robb new that when they will go to Kings Landing they will not go back to Winterfell. Sansa will wed Willas and she will go to Highgarden. Bran will wed Shireen and will go to Stormlands. Rickon will soon have to move to Dreadfort where he will be the Lord there and Arya will also wed. It will be just him and his family.

Robb looked at his children and his wife and smiled. They were all his life and they were so big already. He could not believe that Ned was already six name days old. How the time flies by. He wanted his sibling to be happy and have the same things that he had.

Sansa, Arya, Shireen and Naida were in Sansa's bedchamber. They were all talking and laughing. They needed a girls time away from men. Sansa was braiding Shireens hair who was so exited at the news that she received.

"Bran and i will wed at King Landing." She said happily and Naida nodded.

"Yes you will and soon after you will move to Storms End and start your life." Naida said watching as the girl radiate with joy.

"I am so glad for you Shireen really." Sansa said. She was a little sad. She wanted to wed now. She wanted to start her own family but she was also scared. He remembered Jeoffrey and how how stupid she was with him.

"Sansa you will also wed in King Landing." Naida said and Sansa looked at her with big blue eyes.

"I beg your pardon?" Sansa asked in a voice higher than normal.

"It is time for you to wed Sansa. I have made a betrothal between you and Willas Tyrell." Naida said.

"He is the one with the bad leg right?" Sansa asked and Naida nodded.

"Is that a problem?" Naida asked.

"Oh no no it is fine i do not mind really." Sansa said. She learned the hard way that you do not judge a person by their looks.

"Sansa you do not need to worry. This is not set in stone. If you do not like him there will be no wedding, i will not let you wed someone you do not want to." Naida said and Sansa smiled thankfully at Naida. She was glad to have her.

"Thank you Naida." Sansa said and Naida nodded.

"I am never going to get married." Arya said making the girls laugh.

"There will be a man that will make you fall in love so bad that you will marry him." Shireen said and everyone laughed.

"No there will not. I am not like you. I will never fall in love." Arya said with determination in her voice. And in her mind it might have been true yet she did not predict the one boy who will make her fall madly in love.

 **Well there we go as you can see Robb and Naida already have three pup and another on the way. I hope you like it. I tried to introduce as much of the new romance in the chapter as i could an as you can see Bran and Shireen are already established. Sansa belongs to the South so she will marry a Tyrell and there will be someone who will make Arya fall in love with him. Please stay tuned and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys thank you for all the alerts and favourites on this story and the reviews. If anybody is curious the person who i am imagining Jeyne Westerling to be is Sarah Bolger who played Mary Tudor from the Tudors and Princess Aurora from Once upon a Time only with brown eyes.**

Chapter 2:

Jon woke up to a beautiful sound of his wife singing. He smiled with his eyes closed and listened to her singing a lullaby for their child. Jon could not stand it anymore and opened his eyes an saw his wife sitting on a rocking chair and feeding his youngest son. He smiled at this site and sighed.

Margery looked up at him and smiled.

"I am sorry my love, i did not mean to wake you up." Margery said before looking back at their son.

"You did not wake me my rose." Jon said getting up from the bed and walking over to the cradle beside the bed and taking Benjen their two year old son is his arms who smiled at him and began to gurgle. Jon smiled and kissed his son who looked just like him.

"How is he feeling Margery." Jon asked with a worried look on his face. Their third child and their youngest son was 6 moons old and he was born blind. It was a sad time when they heard about it but other than that he was in perfect health.

"Torrhen is feeling better now, he was just uneasy." Margery said kissing her son's forehead. The child had her hair and her smile. Jon walked over to them and kissed his sons hand.

"How are you doing my little boy." Jon said and the child moved his head to the direction that he heard a voice but was not looking at him. The child smiled and both parents laughed at their son. Benjen began calling out.

"Me kiss me kiss." Benjen said clapping his hands and Margery smiled at her boy.

"You wan to give your brother a kiss?" Benjen nodded and Jon leaning him down so he could kiss Torrhen. In that moment a 5 year old girl walked into the room like a perfect Lady and curtseyed with perfect precision.

"Good morning Your Grace, My Queen." She said without a lisp and Margery laughed in victory at her daughter.

"Well done my darling. That was perfect." Margery said giving Torrhen to her handmaiden and crouching down before her daughter and giving her a kiss.

"Are you sure mamma. I want to be the perfect Princess." Lyanna said and Jon walked over to her and took her in his arms.

"You already are a perfect Princess, my sweet. The most perfect one." Jon said and kissed her daughters cheek.

"Pappa i am the only Princess." She giggled and Jon could not believe that his daughter was already 5 years old and such a lady already. Lyanna was a Stark through and through with her dark hair and grey eyes so light they appeared almost white in colour.

"The most cherished Princess that is for sure." Margery said with a smile on her face and changed Torrhen's soiled underclothes.

"Pappa me a Prince." Benjen said clapping his hand and laughing and Jon laughed alongside of him. Benjen was the happiest child you could ever meet. He was happy with everything and Jon prayed that he will always be so happy.

"Yes Benjen you are a Prince and you will be King one day." Margery said and Benjen laughed.

Jon was so happy with his family and the Realm which was prospecting now more than it every had. Margery wanted to put an end to people suffering of hunger just because they were smallfolk. She wanted all of her people to be well cared for. The country had so vast land, lands that were unused so she turned them into fields which meant people had food and so did the Kings Landing. She was the perfect Queen and the smallfolk loved her. Jon tried to keep the country safe and he has been successful. There were no rebellions and the country was at peace.

"Jon will there be a the small council meeting today?" Margery asked and Jon shook his head.

"No there will not be but I need to go and see the Hand of the King who was haps been very sulky since i have told him about the betrothal." Jon shook his head at his friends.

"Do not be so hard on him my love, he did not have many good experiences with women. They were only with him cause he paid them. Be gentle with him." Margery said and he put Torrhen to his cradle.

"I am not being harsh with him but he will drink himself to death if it is not stopped soon. I do not want that to happen." Jon said

"I know my love." Margery said as she began doing Lyanna's hair.

"How is Lady Jeyne react to her betrothal?" Jon asked.

"That is the best match the Westerling ever had Jon, her father consented and there was nothing she could do to stop it and she understood that. She did not betray any emotions to this." Margery said and Jon nodded.

"Mother, who will I be wed to?" Lyanna asked in her little voice and Jon looked at her with big wide eyes while Margery chuckled.

"You are the crown Princess Lyanna, you will have the best match but not for a long time." Margery said.

"A very long time." Jon said and he walked over to Margery and kissed her on her lips before kissing Lyanna on the head.

"I am going to see Tyrion." Jon said and walked out of the room and into the Hand of the King Wing. It was a long journey and when he walked up to his door he heard a woman screaming and he got angry and walked in on them. The woman on top of him quickly put a stop to their movements and got off Tyrion to cover herself up.

"Your Grace." She said and bowed down her head.

"Leave us." Jon said not looking at her. The woman got up from the bed with the sheet around her picked up her clothes and left the room in a haste closing the door behind her. Tyrion looked at Jon with an unimpressed look.

"What was the meaning of that? Do you do not have a betrothed?" Jon asked his as he sat down on the chair. Tyrion looked at him with an annoyed look.

"We are not wed yet and i will use my time until i will be a prisoner for life." Tyrion said getting up from the bed and putting breeches of.

"You have yet to even speak to your intended." Jon said with a angry voice.

"I have spoken to her before." Tyrion snapped back.

"Not since you have been betrothed. Now tell me what i it with you and this wedding. Why would you not want to get married?" Jon asked and Tyrion sighed but did not turn around to look at Jon.

"I was married before to your sister and before she and i were even civil to each other she hated me for my name and for the way that i look. She was scared of me. I dod not want another woman to look at me like that again. Besides i already have a wife." Tyrion said.

"Tyrion Tysha id probably dead. You need to get over that. I know it is hard. You are not married yet. Use that time to get to know your intended. Show her you are not what your name says you are. Show her who you are. Ask her for a walk. Eat dinner with her. You have that advantage to get to know who you are getting married to." Jon said and Tyrion looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You will not let this go?" Tyrion asked with narrowed eyes.

"No and if by the evening i did not hear that you have plans i will arrange a meeting between you to." Jon said standing up and leaving the room. Tyrion threw his shirt in anger at the floor. He hated the fact that he was forced yet to another marriage. Not by his father that he hated buy by his King and his friend that he respected.

Tyrion wiped his face and looked up at the ceiling. He really did not want this marriage to happen. No matter how many times he tells himself that it did not hurt him, that he was better alone or that he did not need anyone it hurt him. It hurt him when the girls looked at him with fear like he was some kind of monster. He was lonely and he wanted a wife and he wanted a family and he could that with Tysha if she was not a whore.

Tyrion put his clothes on and walked to Jeyne's bedchamber and knocked on her door. A delicate voice come from the other side. Tyrion was nervous when he opened the door his heart was beating and his palms were sweating.

When he entered the room he saw Jeyne Westerling standing in the middle of her bedchamber with her handmaiden around her. She was standing with her hand in front front of her and clasped together. Tyrion could not deny that she was very pretty and she looked very innocent.

"My Lady." Tyrion said and bowed down as she curtseyed back to him.

"Lord Tyrion, how can i help you?" she asked with a pleasant smile on her face. She waved her handmaiden away and they were all left alone in her bedchamber.

"I feel very awkward right now and i have no idea what to say." Tyrion said and Jeyne looked at him and chuckled lightly.

"I heard that you have a capable tongue and can talk out of every situation." Jeyne said and Tyrion chuckle.

"Well i have no words now." Tyrion looked around the bedchamber before looking at the woman who he was supposed to wed soon.

"Would you like for a walk in the garden and enjoy the last beams of sunlight?" Tyrion asked and Jeyne nodded with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I would love to get some fresh air." Jeyne said and they both walked out of the bedchamber together.

"How have you been fairing this fine morning My Lord." Jeyne asked trying to break their awkward silence.

"I have been quiet fine My Lady. My morning was interrupted by the King but other than that i am very well. How about yourself?" Tyrion asked looking at Jeyne.

"I am very well. A little sad the it is going to be chilly and i will not enjoy the sun for very much longer." Jeyne said and she picked up a flower and smelt it closing her eyes. Tyrion swallowed hard when he saw at the Jeyne. She looked so pure and so innocent. She looked so serene in that moment and Tyrion had to shake his head to stop thinking about her like that. He was so over giving out his heart freely for it then to have the women step on it.

"I must apologize My Lady when you asked Queen Margery for a betrothal you did not expect me." Tyrion said and Jeyne looked at him.

"I should be happy with this betrothal. My family in never married into such a noble house." Jeyne said looking at Tyrion

"Yes the family is great but i am the half man, the demon monkey surely you did not want to marry me." Tyrion said. Jeyne looked down and the floor before looking at him.

"As a woman i never had any say as who will i marry. That man was always going to be picked out for me by my father and now by the Queen. All i could do was to hope that the man i will call my husband will hurt me and we can lead the life together in a peaceful manner. That one day i could love him and if not i can at least love his children. So tell me My Lord do you have any intention of hurting me." Jeyne asked with the most serious look on her face. Tyrion was loss for words at the woman.

"Off course not My Lady. I could never hurt you." Tyrion said trying to make his voice sound normal.

"Then we can come to an understanding. I do not judge a person by the looks although i heard a great deal about you My Lord." Jeyne said and Tyrion chuckled.

"Well i can only imagine what thinks you must have heard about me." Tyrion said as they began to walk again.

"That you are a pervert and i drunk. That you have a liking for whores." Jeyne said without flinching.

"That would sum me up. Look i know that this is not what we wanted but we need to make the best out of our situation. We still have time before the wedding. Lets get to know each other." Tyrion said and Jeyne looked at him with a smile.

"I would love that My Lord." Jeyne said and both smiled at each other.

 **Well there we go another chapter. How do you like Jon and Margery's life and their little pups. Poor Torrhen is blind and all those cute children. How did you like Jeyne Westerling? Did i chose the right person for her because when i watched the Tudors all i could see was that this is Jeyne. Well i wanted Tyrion to have a happy ending of sorts. All i want to know how is the impression of Jeyne. Is she likable? Do i need to change her because i do not want her to be a Marry-Sue type of character as i hate those characters. Well please leave a review and let me know.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the long absence. Uni is getting much harder. I might not be updating as often as i did the last story but i hope this chapter will make up for it.**

Chapter 3: Tension

Robb laughed as he looked at his sister and brother who were riding beside him and singing a song loudly and laughing. Bran sang the last verse:

Then she sighed and squealed and kicked the air!

My bear! She sang. My bear so fair!

And off they went, from here to there,

The bear, the bear, and the maiden fair

Robb laughed and watched as Ned who was sitting in the front beside him was clapping at his uncle and aunts.

"I love you both very much but you should not sing." Sansa stuck her head out of the wheelhouse and spoke to them. Arya never losing her smile turned toward her sister.

"Dear sister, we all cannot have such a beautiful voice like you. I supposed from now on you will be singing to you Lord husband." Arya said and Sansa became red and stuck her head back to the wheelhouse.

"Arya that was uncalled for." Robb said and Arya just waved her hand and him and put her head in the air and closed her eyes loving the feeling of freedom that the road have her. She felt free and she felt like this is where she belonged.

"Hey how about we sing A Lions Downfall. I love this song." One of the bannerman said and Robb tighten his jaw. It was a song made after they had won the war and as much as he was happy that they won he did not want to relieve that again but before he could say anything everyone began singing :

 _There once was a proud lion who sparkled with gold_

 _He had many enemies and one enemy was so bold_

 _Of wolf blood they were and the hour of the wolf came_

 _The fierce lion fell and soon no one would know his name_

 _There once was a scared lion who was nothing but a fool_

 _He was a lion through and through but he was nothing but a mule_

 _He was so scared he wet his pants_

 _And on his corpses the wolf danced_

 _The once was a lion that became a stag_

 _Of her beauty the whole world sang_

 _She fucked her own brother, she was sick in the mind_

 _The wolf came to her and showed her that he was not so kind_

 _The wolf came to the and wrote their destiny in stone_

 _As lions downfall this song will be known_

They finished the song and cheered. Robb tried not to smile at the song but he was just a human and he was proud that he killed that little bastard that sat on the throne.

It was Naida who stuck her head out of the window this time.

"When are we going to take camp. We are all cramped up in here and we would like some fresh air." Naida said looking at Robb who smiled at her.

"We should be putting a camp very soon my love. In half an hour. When the sun will began to set." Robb said and Naida nodded before looking at her son who was riding in front of his father looking like a little King in the making.

"Are you well my son?" Naida asked and Ned smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes I am well mother. I never want to ride in the wheelhouse ever again." Ned said and Robb smiled at him.

"And you never have to again. You are a big man now and soon you will be riding on your own horse." Robb said and looked at Naida who looked like she wanted to strangle him. She did not say anything. How could she? Robb was the King and he needed to look like it in front of his men but in privet she will chew his arse for what he promised their son especially after she said that she was not for the idea of allowing Ned on his own horse.

Naida sat back down with a sour face but smiled when she looked at Shireen and Sansa both with children on their arms. Sansa was holding Cat. The little girl admired Sansa so much and wanted to be just like her. Shireen was playing with Tristan who was laughing loudly.

"You both look good with children. Soon you will have one of your own." Naida said and Shireen smiled while Sansa blushed.

"Yes as soon as Bran and i will wed we will try for a child. We want a big family." Shireen said and Naida chuckled.

"Do you not want to have some time for yourself first before you start a family." Sansa asked.

"I have always dreamt of being a mother but with my face it was never guaranteed. I have found a man who loves me for who i am and what is the best way to repay a man for that? Is to give him an heir. I want a big family with Bran to show my love for him." Shireen said and Naida smiled.

"I was not that older than you when i wed Rob and look where life got us. We have three beautiful children and the fourth on the way. I could not be happier as a child is a joy for the soul." Naida said and the girls smiled. Sansa looked deep in though but did not say anything much.

Soon Naida was in her tent and her children all fast asleep. She was putting her hair in a braid for the night when Robb entered the room. She was still angry at him for playing her like that. Knowing she would not say anything in front of his men. She took this as a stance against her. Robb smiled at her and tried to kiss her but she moved away.

"Do not come near me Robb. How could you do this to me? You know i was against Ned riding his own horse and you went against me and said it in front of your men so i would not say anything." Naida whispered screamed at him and throwing her brush at him. It his him in the shoulder.

"Are you trying to kill me woman?" Robb asked his wife who was furious. That look of fury in her eyes made his scared of her but filled him with need for his wife. She was marvellous in love making when she was furious.

"Do not look at me like that Robb you are not getting any tonight." Naida said and walked passed him and took a whiff of wine from him.

"Did you drink today, with my son on your horse?" Naida was raging now. How dare he put their child's life in danger.

"You need to calm down Nad. I was not drinking with him on the horse i had some when we were putting the camp. It is so bad that i had a couple goblet of wine with my men? And Ned is six years old. He will not be a little boy forever. You need to let him go sooner or later. You are acting like a crazy woman about him. I rode a horse when i was his age." Robb said getting annoyed at his wife as well. She was acting overprotective of Ned.

"Yes Robb i much be crazy fro trying to keep our children safe. Yes i must be crazy for worrying about their well being and their health. I should let you do all the parenting. You are the man and the King off course you will make all the decisions." Naida said red with anger. She saw the vein on Robb's forehead and she knew he was furious with her as well.

"Do not put word in my mouth Naida. I never said anything like that. I am just saying that Ned will soon be a man and you need to treat him like one. He is the future King and he needs to learn how to rule but first he needs to know how to ride a horse and tomorrow he will have his own one and nothing will change my mind" Robb said and he saw his wife's chest moving up and down furiously

"I am going to bed. Goodnight husband." Naida said and walked to her bed and laid down and turned away from him.

"Goodnight wife." Robb said also laying down and turning away from Naida. None had the wish to speak any further.

The sun was just creeping up to the sky when Arya was coming out of her tent. She was bored and all she wanted to do was to explore and that is what she did. She took her horse and rode away from the camp.

The forest was endless. Nothing much but trees and trees ahead of her. She got bored and decided to go back to her camp where she knew everybody would be waking now. She turned her horse back when she began to go crazy.

"Hey girl what is wrong with you. Calm down." she tried to calm the horse down but it was no use. Whatever she saw she stood on her hide legs and threw Arya on her back. The wind got knocked down of her as she hit the ground and she felt a pain on her ankle. She hissed and watched as her horse ran away leaving her alone.

Arya then saw what the horse saw. It was a snake. She did not know anything about the snake. If it was poisonous or not. She tried to stand up but it was no use. Her ankle hurt to much. She moved back on her arms as fast as she could but the snake kept hissing and moving towards her. Arya was scared now. She did not want to die yet. She still had so many things to leave for. As much as she denied it she wanted a man to love her. She wanted to be a mother. She wanted to get a taste of her own family and yet she was going to die before that. As Arya hit the tree with her back she still saw the snake moving towards her. She closed her eyes and whimpered getting ready for the snake to bite her but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw a tall man with hair as bright as the sun. When Arya got a glimpse of his eyes she could not move an inch of her body. Her mouth was opened as she looked at the man. His eyes were the colour of the clearest sky. They were captivating. The man leaned down to her and smiled showing of his dimples and Arya could her her whimper yet again but this time for another reason.

"My Lady are you well?" He asked and Arya woke up from her trance and wanted to slap herself for looking at him like a twat. She took ahold of his extended hand and he helped her to stand up. When she put pressure on her leg she hissed in pain and he held her closer to his body.

"Are you well My Lady?" He asked with his low and raspy voice that send shivers down Arya's spine. She was flush against his body and she felt every muscle and it made her blush. For the first time in her life she felt desire.

"My ankle, it hurts when i stand on it." Arya tried to keep her voice calm and steady but it was a bit shaky.

"Where do you come from My Lady so i can get you there." He asked and Arya looked at his face which was so handsome and blushed again

"My name is Arya Stark and King Robb is nearby." She said and the man gasped

"Please apologize me My Princess. I was addressing your wrong." The man said and Arya rolled her eyes. She was bored of the tittles now.

"It is fine My Lord. What is your name?" Arya asked and the man smiled at her and Arya held back the whimper and she felt tingling in her lower regions.

"I am Harrold Arryn. Was used to be called Harrold Hardyng but when young Robin died i took over the Eyrie after my cousin." He said and Arya nodded. He was the new Protector of the Vale. He was the talk of everyone. Every Lady wanted to be his wife and every young boy wanted to wield a sword like him. He was the next best fighter that Westeros has to offer.

"It is nice to meet you My Lord." Arya said.

"I shall get you back to he King my Princess. I have a horse not far away from here." Harrold said and took Arya in his arms. She felt so small in his arms but so right. Like she was meant to be in them.

"I wonder how those arms would feel around my naked body." Arya thought and blushed once again at her thoughts. It was all new to her. Those feeling but she knows that she desired that man. Her only hope was that he desired her also.

Harrold put her on the horse and sat behind her and Arya could feel every inch of his body against her. Her breath hitched a little at first but then she tried to keep her breath under control. She needed to stay calm and not let it show that it was affecting her. How on earth is she supposed to do that.

Robb was searching through the camp but Arya was no where to be seen. He searched trice already.

"Sansa have you seen your sister. She is no where to be found." Robb asked Sansa and they were sharing a tent.

"No she was gone when i woke up." Sansa looked worried now and Robb's heart picked up pace. Where was she. Robb looked toward Naida who also looked worried but when their eyes met she shot daggers at him.

There was a commotion and a rider approached them. When Robb saw Arya at the front he felt relieve. He smiled but then he saw a man behind her and he tightened his jaw and looked at the man with dagger. He swiftly jumped of the horse and bowed when he saw Robb.

"Your Grace, i found your sister in the woods. Her horse ran away and there was a snake attacking her. She seemed to be fine just her ankle is banged up." the man said and Robb recognised him and the new Lord of the Eyrie.

"Thank you My Lord for kindly bringing my sister back. You can ask for any reward." Robb said as he looked at the women helped her off the horse and into his tent where he knew his wife was looking her over.

"I only ask that you let me travel with you to King Landing. My men should be here soon as well." The Lord said and Robb nodded.

"As you wish my Lord. Once again i thank you for your service." Robb said and walked over to his tent where he heard the women giggling. When he entered the tent they all stopped.

"Are you well sister." Robb asked and Arya nodded.

"What you did was reckless Arya. You are a Princess and i though you understood that by now. You are valuable and you could be used against me. You will ride in the wheelhouse for the remaining of the journey and you will always be with someone. No more wondering around." Robb said and left the tent before anyone could say anything.

The last remaining fortnight of the trip was tense. Robb was not speaking with Arya or Naida. Arya sulked in the wheelhouse and Naida wanted to smack Robb over the head. When they reached King Landing everyone was happy that they would not have to be in the tense atmosphere anymore. King in the South Welcomes the King in the North with opened arms.

 **So what do you think? There is tension brewing between Naida and Robb and trust me there will be more to come. And what of Arya and Harrold. Poor Arya the first time she felt something like that well let me tell you that her emotions will be even more confusing in the future chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New feelings**

Naida was sitting next to Margery looking at the Lords and Ladies as they were stuffing tier faces and getting drunk. The feast was grand and many Lord and Ladies came to greet them. They were also Royalty and it was also Robb who won the war.

Naida looked at her husband who was speaking with some Lord and he was quiet drunk and was swaying on his feet. Naida closed her eyes and took a calming breath. It was fine she told herself. His drinking was not a problem. She tried to calm down but his increased drinking did not go unnoticed.

"Naida calm down. Everyone is drunk here." Naida opened her eyes and looked at Margery who had an encouraging smile.

"I know, it is just we barely spoke to each other for a fortnight. He had a problem with my mothering. He thought i was treating Ned like a little boy but he is still only ten name days old" Naida said to Margery who took her hand in hers.

"Robb was just making sure you do not coddle him too much. He need to be hard to be a King. Ned needs to be ready for every situation." Margery said and Naida closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know but he is my first born. My boy. I cannot just let him go." Naida said and Margery smiled at her

"I know what you mean. It seems like my daughter talk only of her marriage and when will she wed. She wants to have a family of her own." Margery said and Naida giggled at that.

"Where did the time go Margery. Our children are so big now. I feel old." Naida said and Margery slapped her chuckling.

"I am not old. I am two and six and that is not that old. I still will birth man children and so will you and they will keep you young." Margery said and Naida touched her belly with affection.

Sansa had just stood from the chair and began walking out of the dinner hall. It was the first time she was in Kings Landing since she escaped it and she felt so out of place here. She felt like Cersei would soon come and take her to a bedchamber and make Jeoffrey rape her. She felt like she will be beaten soon. She began running from the great hall somewhere just to get out of here. She needed fresh air.

Sansa did not see anybody in front of her but she felt the impact it was like she had hit a wall of stone. It took her breath away. She did not hit the ground but when she opened her eyes she was looking at green eyes. Her own blue ones widened as she tried to scramble to her feet but she fell once again hearing the man under her grunt. She wanted to fall in the deepest of the seven hells to stay away from this shame.

"I am so sorry about this. I am so stupid and so clumsy." Sansa tried again to stand up and she succeeded this time around. She could not look at the man but she heard him chuckle. She was so red from her embarrassment.

"There is no need to apologise My Lady. It was just a misfortunate accident. Also it i not everyday i have a beautiful woman falling on me so i should count myself lucky." The man had a gentle voice. Sansa took a deep breath and dared to look at him the man had a gentle smile in his face. He was quite good looking with chestnut hair and a soft moustache. He had gentle green eyes.

"I am so sorry My Lord. I really did not mean for this to happen." Sansa said and the man held up his hand to stop her.

"Please My Lady, no harm was done. I feel quite all right. Are you hurt My lady?" The man asked and leaning on a beautiful wooden walking stick. She quickly averted her yes from it not to seem rude by staring at it.

"Oh no My Lord i am well. I did not get hurt." Sansa said with a pleasant smile.

"That is what i like to hear. May i ask why are you running away from the feats My Lady. " The man said.

"It was too crowded in there My Lord. I just needed the fresh air." Sansa said looking down at the floor and playing with her dress.

"Well may i accompany you. It is dark and not Lady should be alone at this time of night." The man said and Sansa looked at him with big eyes.

"Oh i could not ask this of you My Lord. It is too much trouble." Sansa said and the man shook his head.

"I would not sleep at night if i let a Lady go out at this time of night by herself. My sister is the Queen but she loves me so she will understand." The man said and Sansa looked at him with wide eyes.

"So you are.." Sansa did not get to finish as the man chuckled.

"Yes Lady Sansa i am Willas Tyrell, your betrothed." The man said with glee in his voice. Sansa blushed once again and hid her face in her hands.

"I am such a fool. It was not like i wanted to meet you My Lord." Sansa said looking at Willas but he just waved it off.

"It will be the story to tell the children one day. May i offer you my hand." Willas said and Sansa accepted it with a smile. They walked together in a comfortable silence.

"How do you find the Capital City My Lady." Willas asked and Sansa stiffened. Willas seemed to notice it.

"You do not have to speak of it if you do not want to my Lady." Willas said looking down at Sansa.

"I would prefer not to My Lord. Not yet anyway" Sansa said and Willas nodded before looking up at the stars and sighing.

"The sky is very beautiful tonight." Willas said and Sansa looked up to find that the sky was full of stars.

"You see those two stars up there." Willas pointed to the stars and Sansa nodded.

"Scholars names them Orpheus and Eurydice. They fell in love and were happy but there was another who wanted Eurydice. His name was Aristaeus. He pursues her despite her coldness to him. One day when she was feeling from Aristaeus she ran into a pit of snakes and she dies. Orpheus was so distraught that when he played his harp and sand all of the Gods and creatures wept. He decided that he will not live without his love so he travelled to the deepest of the seven hells to get his love back and he succeeded. The only condition that the Gods had was that he should walk in front of her and not look at her until they have reached upper world. When Orpheus was already there he looked at his love only to find that she had disappeared this time forever and it was because she was not in the upper world with him. He had lost his love." Willas said looking down from the sky at Sansa who was listening to him intently. She also looked at Willas and smiled at him.

"It is a very sad story. He went into that trouble and he could not wait couple more second and they would be able to live together once more." Sansa said shaking her head.

"Yes the story tells us that haste is not a good think. Good think come to those who wait." Willas said Sansa shivered. It was cold and she did not bring a cloak with her.

"Here take my jacket and let get inside." Willas said and covering Sansa with a jacket. She smiled at him as they made their way back to the Great Hall.

Laughter could be heard as the girl was dancing. Her grey eyes sparkling with merriment. She took her younger brother and together they danced until they had not more strength. She sat down at her table and took a long gulp of her wine.#

"Watch it there. You do not want to get drunk do you?" A make voice said and Arya looked up to see deep blue eyes staring at her. She narrowed her eyes at him but she smiled.

"My name is Edric Baratheon." he young man said and sat down next to her taking a gulp from his goblet.

"So you are the late King Robert's bastard." Arya said and the man chuckled.

"Yes i am but it seems that King Jon legitimised me as i am the only one to carry the Baratheon name." The young man sad with a smirk and Arya blushed. It may be the wine or something else but she found this man very attractive. She felt a fluttering in her stomach.

"So i heard you are good with a sword. I would like to see that one day." Edric said and Arya put the goblet down and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Pick a time and place and i will be there to put you in your place." Arya said in a low and dangerous voice.

"I will pick a time and place and if i win i want something from you My Princess." Th young man said.

"You will not win My Lord but please state what you want." Arya said and Edric chuckled leaning back into his chair and drinking some wine.

"When i win i want a kiss from you My Princess." The man said with a chuckle and Arya stared at him with an opened mouth. She did not like his idea but she will not back down from a challenge.

"When i win you will scrub all of my shoes and trust me they are all very dirty." Arya said and the man laughed.

"I will keep in touch my Princess." Edric said and kissed Arya's hand living a tingling feeling where his lips touched her hand and a blush on her cheek.

Sansa walked in with Willas into the Great Hall and Margery saw them and her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face.

"Oh there you two are. I wanted to introduce the two of you myself but it seems like you two have already met." Margery said with a smile.

"Yes we just happened to run into each other and they we went for a walk." Willas said winking at Sansa who blushed but smiled.

"Well i am glad that you two are getting along. Come now Sansa i want you meet my brother Garlan and his wife." Margery said and Willas smiled at her and took her over to his brother and his wife.

"This is the second oldest brother Garlan and his wife Leonette." Margery said and Sansa looked at the two people in front of her. The man looked just like Loras only taller and more broader. He was also very handsome. The woman next to him was very dainty with blond hair and bright eyes and a pretty smile.

"It is very nice to meet you Princess. Everyone was accurate about your beauty" The woman said making Sansa blush.

"Thank you very much My Lady." Sansa said.

"I heard that you will become our sister and i wanted to welcome you to the family." Garlan said with a smirk. Willas looked t him with wide eyes and a tight jaw. Sansa did see that but she said nothing.

"I also heard that My Lord. It is an honour to be joining your family." Sansa said.

"You will love Highgarden My Princess. Its a truly beautiful place." Loenette said.

"I cannot wait to see the place." Sansa said back.

Soon it was time to go to sleep. Willas kissed her hand in front of her bedroom door.

"My Princess can i see you tomorrow again." Willas asked and Sansa nodded.

"I would love that My Lord." Sansa said.

"Have a good night My Princess." Willas kissed her hand and left her standing at the door like a fool smiling to herself and touching her hand. She was smitten by a man and she could not wait to get to know him a little better.

When Sansa closed the door the her bedchamber there was a knock and Naida entered the room. She had a smile on her face.

"So how did you like Lord Willas?" She asked sitting down on the chair. Sansa threw herself on the bed and screamed into the pillow making Naida laugh.

"He is so sweet and so captivating Naida. I am in love with his voice already. He talks so softly and when he is telling a story i feel like i am there when it is happening." Sansa said looking at Naida who laughed.

"I am glad Sansa that you liked him. He is the best match for you and i know that you would like Highgarden very much. It is said to be very beautiful." Naida said and Sansa looked at Naida.

"You will visit me?" Sansa asked feeling vulnerable.

"Off course i will visit you. When you have your first child i will come." Naida said and Sansa looked scared.

"Do you think i will be a good mother?" Sansa asked

"I know that you will be a great mother Sansa. Your children will adore you." Naida said kissing her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep Sansa." She said and walked out of the room and walked into her bedchamber.

Robb was already there in the bed. He opened his eyes to see his wife walking to their bedchamber.

"Where have you been?" he asked his vice hoarse

"I have been to see Sansa. I did not mean to wake you up." Naida said and Robb sat up a little on the bed.

"I was not asleep. I cannot sleep without you in the bed." Robb said and watched at his wife changed into her nightdress.

"Well you barely spoke to me in a fortnight." Naida said staying turned away from Robb, she did nor wished to look at his face.

"Neither did you Naida. It works both ways." Robb said taking a drink from his water

"I did not want to speak to you Robb. You do not respect my decisions. You went against me and let Robb ride a horse all by himself. He could have fallen from it and hurt himself." Naida said looking at Robb with an angry look.

"Naida our son needs to learn how to be a man. He will be the future King in the North. He needs to be strong and fierce." Rob said

"Robb he is only six. He had time to become a man. Let him be a boy first. You needed to grow up faster because of the war. Let our boy be a boy first." Naida said and Robb shoo his head.

"That is why i need him to be prepared. I was not prepared for war and i almost lost it. He needs to be prepared for everything. He needs to be a man and need to be able to defend his lands." Naida shook her head. She will not win this argument and she decided to let go.

"I will not argue with you anymore. Goodnight Robb." Naida said and laid down on the bed and turned away from Robb. He looked at his wife and shook his head.

"Naida please understand me. I love Ned very much and that is why i need him to learn." Robb said and Naida turned to look at him.

"I do not want Ned to resent us fro the way be brought him up." Naida said and Robb chuckled. Naida narrowed her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Why much you always hit me. I am abused by my wife." Robb said and Naida laughed at him.

"Cause you are stupid that is why." Robb tried to kiss Naida but she moved away with a grimace on her face.

"You stink of wine Robb. Get away from me." Naida said and turned away from Robb. Robb shook his head and slapped her arse.

"You are such a tease Naida." He said and Naida laughed before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

 **So there we go another chapter. Did you like it? Poor Arya has two boys after her. Edric is played by Nico Tortorella. Harrold is played by Alex Pettyfer. Who will she chose? Well we will see the relationships form and you can decide who will be with her. I am still not sure who will be with Arya. Willas is played by Rupert Friend as he was in Young Victoria. Did you like them together? I hope you did. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am very sorry for the long absence. Real life got heavy with all the uni work i needed to do as it is my last year. Then i had a major writers block as the story did not seem a big hit like the last one and i felt a bit down but thankfully i am over it as i want you guys to read what is going on with those guys. Please enjoy this story and review and let me know what you think. i love reading reviews.**

 **Chapter 5: Jealousy**

Jeyne stood in her bedchamber with her arms folded across her chest and a frown on her face as she was looking out of her window and seeing two figured walking around the gardens. She had this feeling in her chest and she hated herself for feeling that way.

The two figures that she was looking upon was her betrothed and the Stark Princess. They were just walking and talking but she had never seen Lord Tyrion laugh like that before. She hated the fact that she who will be his wife did not make him laugh like that. What hurt her the most was that the Princess was once his wife as well. If things turned the other way she would not be even here and would not be marrying into the Lannisters.

Her father was so happy that she was marrying into the Lannisters. Even if they are not as powerful as they were before and as rich yet they were still very powerful and rich. It was the best match that the Westerling had for many years. Her family were not as rich and powerful as they once were when they Targaryen's were in power but they still had their name and above all they had their pride.

Jeyne heard the Princess laugh so melodically that it made her chest tighten. They were both sitting on a bench now and Tyrion was telling her a story. He was very invested into the story and the Princess was taking every word he said. It brought tears into her eyes. Tyrion was always reserved with her. Always watched what he said and never laughed so hard. It hurt her because as much as she heard bad things about Tyrion and his whoring and drinking people were also talking how kind and generous and smart he was. How he can make everyone laugh and how good he was at story telling. She wanted to see that side of her betrothed. They were to wed in three days time yet she felt like she did not know him.

Jeyne looked once again at the pair and closed her eyes and shook her head. She was a very proud creature and she will not complain. She had no right. They were not married yet.

Sansa held her belly as it was aching from laughing so much. She looked at Tyrion and wiped her cheek. He was sober and it was a rare sight to see him like that.

"How are you Tyrion? Tell me the truth now that we are face to face." Sansa said and watched as Tyrion lost his smile and looked at Sansa.

"What do you want me to say. I am getting married once again." Tyrion said and looked at his hands.

"Must you say it like it will be the death of you. So you are getting married and you will start a family. Have children. Is is so bad." Sansa looked at Tyrion.

"It is not me that i am worried about Sansa. Jeyne says she is happy and that she is fine with me being her husband but i am a dwarf and i am shamed by people and so will she be shamed" Tyrion said and Sansa shook her head.

"You seem to forget that you are the second most powerful person on the South Kingdom. You can do whatever you want. You proved everyone who laughed at you wrong. Ladies will be jealous of Jeyne. I heard them talk. Saying that she is not good enough for you. Times have changed Tyrion. For everybody even for you." Sansa said and Tyrion looked at her with his eyes wide.

"Really they have been saying that. Who in the right mind would want to be married to me." Tyrion said and Sansa shook her head.

"You need to stop putting yourself down. Many Ladies would. They have heard about they way you are in bed and wanted to try." Sansa said with a blush and Tyrion laughed.

"Well i cannot fault them there. I am great in bed." Tyrion said and Sansa laughed. She missed him greatly. Tyrion was a good friend to her in the last couple of years. They have wrote regularly to each other. She considered him as her mentor and she was glad that he will be having a family of his own.

"So tell me how is your betrothed. What kind of person is she." Sansa asked and Tyrion chuckled.

"She is nice. Very nice and she is warm and very kind. She is intelligent as well and is able to keep up with me in a conversation" Tyrion said with a small smile and Sansa punched his shoulder.

"Is someone in love?" Sansa said with a smile and Tyrion just gave her a look.

"I am not in love Sansa." He said and Sansa shook her head.

"Whatever you want to say. I know that look. You have feelings for her." Sansa said and Tyrion just shook his head.

"Well i hear that you are going to wed the Queens brother. How is that for you?" Tyrion asked trying to change the subject.

"It is fine. I am fine with it, i do not see any objections. He is very nice and intelligent and he seems very kind. He is a bit quiet and shy but i have only met him a couple of times." Sansa said with a small smile on her face and Tyrion smiled at her. He was glad that she was happy with the marriage. If anybody deserves some happiness is this girl in front of him. He hoped that her marriage will be a good one.

"Well King Landing will see a lot of wedding now. My wedding, yours and your brothers. Then there is the Harvest and all is happening in three months time. A lot of money went into it from both Kingdoms." Tyrion said and Sansa nodded.

"I know but we deserve to do this. We finally are in peace with everything and there is a winter that is coming and no idea when it will finish." Sansa said and Tyrion nodded.

"You are right Sansa." Tyrion said and looked at the garden that was losing its flowers.

Jeyne was in her bedchamber picking out the dress for tonight's dinner when there was a knock on the door and through it came Tyrion her betrothed.

"Good afternoon My Lord, what can i help you with." Jeyne asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I am well, i hope that your health is good as well My Lady" Tyrion said feeling a little bit awkward.

"I am very well, thank you My Lord." Jeyne said.

"I know that you have not eaten lunch yet and i was wondering if i could join you." Tyrion said and Jeyne smiled happily.

"It would be a pleasure My Lord." Jeyne said and waved at her handmaidens to bring the food to the chamber.

Soon they were both sitting at the table and the conversation seemed to flow.

"You started packing Jeyne?" Tyrion looked around the chamber and saw that it was nearly empty.

"Yes the wedding is three days away. Just few more bits and bops here and there and i should be finished." Jeyne said looking around her chamber and smiled.

"I will have some of the men to bring them up to my bedchamber." Tyrion said and Jeyne nodded.

"That is very kind of you." Jeyne said looking at Tyrion who was playing with the goblet. There was a question she wanted to ask but she was scared to do so. Jeyne gave herself a mental slap as she was not a coward. This man is going to be her husband and she needs to know this.

"Tyrion, are you happy that you are going to be married to me?" Jeyne asked and Tyrion chocked on his wine. He looked at Jeyne with big eyes and was opening and closing his mouth like a fish not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry i should not have asked this question. Please forgive me." Jeyne said trying to stand up but Tyrion stopped her and made her look at him.

"Jeyne please sit down. The question did put me of guard but i am willing to answer it. Please do not take me the wrong way but i never had any luck with women. Yes i have paid for their time but that was not the same. I realised that i will be alone for the rest of my life and i was fine with it. Then you come along and i do not know what to you. You will be condemn to a life with me and i do not with this on you." Tyrion and Jeyne appreciated the honesty. She looked at Tyrion their joined hands and squeezed his hand with was hard and yet soft at the same time.

"I am not condemning my life to you Tyrion. I do not see it as a punishment or as something bad and neither should you. We are going to be together and have a family, we should try to make it work. I want to try do you not?" Jeyne asked looking at Tyrion with huge doe making Tyrion swallow that lump in his throat. He looked at Jeyne and gave her a small smile.

"Jeyne i want to try and make this work i really do but i have no idea how to be a husband. I always paid for women and i know this might be a sore subject for you but i cannot change the truth." Tyrion said and Jeyne chuckled.

"Do you think i know how to be a wife. You were married before i have not. I am going here blind Tyrion but i really want to be a good wife to you. I want us to be happy. I daresay that one day i want us to be in love but i am not stupid. I am not a beautiful woman. Not like the Princess." Jeyne said taking her hand out of Tyrion's and putting them on her lap. Tyrion looked at the pretty woman in front of him and shook his head. She really did not see her beauty and her innocence that made Tyrion want to protect her as well as he could. Those huge eyes of her will the death of him. Tyrion stood up from the table and went over to her and took her hands and made her look at him.

"I am very pleased with the way you look Jeyne. You are very beautiful and i should count myself a very lucky man. I do not know what our lives will bring us but as soon as i out my cloak on you i will protect you from any harm." Tyrion said and touched Jeyne's cheek and watched as she closed her eyes before she looked at him and kissed his lips softly. Tyrion was shocked at first but then kissed her back. It was soft light kiss but it made Tyrion feel something he had not felt in a long time. He did not know what it was but he liked it very much.

Naida was sitting at the table and watched the feats. Every Lord and Lady who are of importance came to for the Hand's wedding. She was talking with Margery and some other Ladies and was having a great time. She and Robb finally made up and things were great between them. Just before they came to the feast they had some quality together and when Naida thinks about it she still can feel her toes curling.

Right now Naida was finding her husband with her eyes and when she found him her blood just began to boil. He was standing in the corner of the room with a woman that was not her. The woman was attractive. Very attractive. She had dark russet skin and long black hair that fell to her back in tight ringlets. She was a curvy body making her look stunning and exotic in this room

Her husband was there holding his goblet and laughing at something this whore was saying in his ear. Normally she would not do anything but she was standing to close to him and her hands seemed to wonder a little bit too much. She was also a little hurt that her husband did not have any regard for her well being. She would never put him in a situation where he would feel hurt or ashamed so why was he making her feel like that. She looked at the goblet and cursed. It was no secret that ever since they were on the way to Kings Landing Robb has been drinking a little bit too much. She understood that he needed a break. He was still a young man and he needed to vent but this was past venting and more into getting drunk everyday. She was shaking with anger and she needed to calm down or else she would make a scene. She could shame the King.

Naida closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose and took a couple of calming breaths. She needed to be calm and collected. She needed to keep her cool but then when they were in privet she would rip him a new one. She was not letting this go this time.

"Are you well Naida." Margery asked and Naida looked up at her.

"Yes i just have a little bit of a headache." Said Naida trying to smile.

"Yes i see the headache is that woman next t your husband. She is far too touchy feely." Margery whispered and Naida looked at her with a tight jaw.

"What is he thinking, i bet there will be rumours on the morning. I am going to kill him when we get to our bedchambers." Naida whispered to Naida clutching her goblet

"Calm down Naida and go there. Show the whore who this man belongs to." Margery said and Naida got this evil glint in her eyes.

"You know i will. No whore will be getting my husband." Naida said giving Margery the goblet and hearing her chuckle in the back

She walked past the Lord and Ladies and reached her husband who was trying to catch a breath from laughing.

"What made you laugh so hard my love." Naida asked making her voice sound fr to sweet and giving the woman a big smile. Robb looked at Naida giving her a big smile and put his an arm around his wife.

"This is Ferne Jordayne and she has just been telling me a story about how she was running round her horse." Robb said trying not to laugh.

"Yes it does not make sense when you do not hear the whole story." Ferne said with a sweet voice that sounded very seductively. Naida's eyes narrowed at her. She did not like this woman one bit. She was looking at Robb with those fawn green eyes and it made her feel sick to the stomach. Noneless she needed to be pleasant and show that she was not affected by her.

"Well i am sure it was a very pleasant story. Maybe you can tell it to me one day." Naida said with a big smile.

"I am sure there will be an opportunity it is always a pleasure to speak to Royalty.." Ferne said and smiled at Naida. She then looked at Robb with hooded eyes and Naida fought the urge to punch her.

"I am sure there will be plenty of opportunities My Lady." Naida said and looked up at Robb to give him a small smile which he returned.

"Are you well my wife?" Robb asked softly and Naida did a happy dance inside, this will show that woman who this man belongs to.

"I am well thank you for your concern. Your son is a bit rowdy in there and i feel a little tired." Naida said putting more weight on Robb because she was tired.

"How far along are you My Queen?" Ferne asked and Naida looked at her with a tight smile.

"Six moons along My Lady but i feel like it is my dues time now. I probably look as big." Naida said giving a fake chuckle.

"No My Queen you look very beautiful. I should get going, my father is looking for me. You did me a great honour speaking to me Your Grace, My Queen." Ferne said and smiled at them.

"No the pleasure was mine. I have not laughed like that in a long while." Robb said and Naida had to wince at that. It hurt her that a stranger could make him laugh but she could not. She held back the tears and gave a tight smile at the woman as she left.

"What a young woman. She is very nice." Robb said and Naida looked at him with angry eyes.

"Yes she is great." Naida said giving him a tight smile and leaving him. She went toward Margery and said her goodbyes and stormed toward her bedchambers. She did not see the russet skinned woman in the corner smiling to herself.

"I will have the King even if it is the last thing i do." Ferne though to herself as she put a grape in her mouth with a big smile.

 **Well well well what is happening here? Some skank is trying to get in between Robb abd Naida. Will she succeed or fail? Please review. More reviews means quicker response. I want to know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hiya guys, another longer absence but Uni is bad right now. Instead of revising i am writing a chapter of this wonderful story. Well this story had taken a different turn but i hope you will like it. It is different than anything i had done before but i cannot wait for you to read it. As for a question from one reviewer; i will not be including Danny in this story. As much as i liked her in the beginning she really annoys me now and i don't want her in this story so i am sorry if anyone of you wanted her. Well enough from me i will let you get on with the story. Please enjoy and review. I really want to know your opinions about this.**

Chapter 6 : Danger

Ferne was standing in her bedchambers looking at the corpse of a man that fell dead right before her feet with a sneer on her face. She stepped over him and made her way to the window where she looked at the full moon and its glory. She held the chalice made of gold with ancient rune on it an looked at the crimson liquid that floated in it. She closed her eyes and dipped two fingers in the liquid. Her eyes rolled back to her head and he started chanting with her head leaned back.

"My child." a gravely voice. Ferne stopped her chanting and looked in the mirror where the reflection was not her own but an old woman with greying hair. Still she was a beauty to behold. Ferne looked at the figure in the mirror and smiled a tear welled in her eyes.

"Mother it is good to see you." Ferne said and the woman looked at her with a smile that did not reach her eyes.

"Did you do it. Did you lay with the King in the North?" The woman asked with an annoyed voice. Ferne looked at her with a shocked look.

"I have only met him yesterday mother how was i supposed to lay with him." Ferne said with the same annoyance in her voice.

"It does not matter now. You have time until the next full moon. When the moon is the highest in the sky you need to lay with the King, you need to be certain that his seed in deep within you and that you exchanged blood. The child must be conceived. He will command an army bigger then the whole world. We have lived under the false Gods for far too long. The Father of the Darkness will rise again and the darkness will fall under the Godless men." The woman said with a dark voice as her eyes turned black.

"How am i meant to make him lay with me mother? He does not look away from his wife. He will not betray her like that." Ferne asked and the mother looked annoyed once again.

"What will you do without me child. It is good that you have a pretty face. I presume that his wife is pregnant. Give her this and it will solve the problem and the King will fall right in your lap." The woman said and passed a vial to Ferne who recognised it and smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Yes mother i know what to do." Ferne said smiling as the woman in the mirror disappeared and she was looking at her own reflection again. He flicked her long hair back and walked away. She needed to get ready before she will put this plan into action. She actually felt sorry for the Queen but she needed to do it. She needed to prove that she was the daughter of the Darkness. She will birth a child that will bring this world to an end.

 **The Next Day**

Naida was taking a stroll down in the Gardens. Her children and her husband were driving her crazy. Ned was running around the room pretending to slay a dragon, Cat was refusing to put on a gown and Tristan was just fussy and crying all morning. Robb instead of helping her with the children pretended to be a dragon. She needed to get out of the room before she would explode and strangle each and everyone of them. She put on her gown and cloak and left the room.

The Gardens gave her quiet she needed. She needed to think how to deal with her husband. She needed to tell him that she was worried about his drinking and that it needed to stop or at least lessen. Robb was the love of her life but he was a stubborn piece of work. As much as she loved that about him she hated it also. She was stubborn as well and that caused most of the arguments between them. She will give him tonight and tomorrow as the wedding in happening tomorrow but after that the drinking much stop.

Naida felt a wave of dizziness fall upon her and her legs turned to jelly. She felt that she was about to fall when a hand grabbed her forearms and stopped her from falling. She felt that she was being dragged by the person and pushed down to sit on the bench.

"Put your head down and take deep breaths my Queen it should help the dizziness." A voice said and Naida groaned as she heard the voice. It was Ferne and her annoying seductive voice. She hated the fact that Ferne had to see her like this yet she had no choice. She put her head down and closed her and was taking deep breaths. In and out, in and out and soon she was able to open her eyes without the whole world spinning. She looked right into the green eyes of Ferne who looked at her worriedly. Naida swallowed her pride and thanked her.

"Thank you lady Ferne. If not for you i would have fallen and i fear to think what else could happen." Naida caressed her belly. Ferne gave her a quick smile.

"It was no trouble my Queen. I was just passing by and saw you. Let me get you some water it should help as well." Ferne said and stood up.

Ferne walked t the fountain and grabbed a goblet and filled it with water. She looked back at the Queen who was sitting with her head resting on her hand and smiled evilly. She took her vial from between her bosoms and poured the clear liquid into the water and walked over to the Queen. Ferne put her best innocent face on as she knealed down before her once again.

"Here you go my Queen." Ferne said and watched and Naida downed the goblet of water. Naida looked at Ferne and smiled. She really had this girl all wrong. Maybe she was a good woman just was trying to get lucky with the King. She was not the first and she will not be the last one.

"Thank you so much Lady Ferne." Naida said taking her hand in hers. Ferne looked at her and smiled.

"No need. Do you need me to escort you back to your bedchambers My Queen?" Ferne asked and Naida shook her head.

"No i am all right My Lady. You go back to what your are doing and i shall walk back to my chambers." Naida said standing up slowly.

"Are you sure my Queen. It is no trouble for me."Ferne said and Naida chuckled.

"I am sure. Thank you once again." Naida said as she left the Garden. Ferne looked at the disappearing figure.

"Do not thank me My Queen, you are in for a lot of pain now." Ferne said with a pity in her voice. She really felt sorry for what she did but she needed to do what was expected of her.

 **The Day of the Hands Wedding**

Robb woke up to an empty and cold bed. He opened his eyes and saw his wife pacing back and forth in their bedchamber with her hands on her back and taking deep breaths.

"Are you well my love?" Robb asked in a voice still filled with sleep. Naida looked at her husband who was rubbing his eyes just like Ned did and chuckled.

"Sorry if i woke you up. I was in pain the whole night and pacing helps." Naida said and began to pace around again.

"Why did you not wake me up?" Robb asked looking up at her.

"There was no point Robb, it hurts and you cannot do anything about it. At least one of us was asleep so the kids are in your hands today." Naida said as she hissed in pain. Robb stood and began to massage Naida's back. She leaned into the touch and moans because the pain subsided.

"See i could have helped you but you had to be stubborn." Robb said kissing her on the cheek

"Stop being a smart arse and massage my back." Naida said making Robb chuckle.

"Whatever you say my wife." Robb said and Naida whined.

"Stop being so nice Robb, it is so annoying when you do that when all i want to do is smash your face in." Naida said and Robb laughed.

"Well if you do that then i will make you fell guilty. Seriously Naida will be able to make it at the wedding." Robb asked

"Yes I will make sure i have a chair and you by my side. I will need to take something to help me with the pain." Naida said and Robb fetched her her bag.

"Will you help me get dressed. I am so big i cannot tie my shoes anymore." Naida asked and Robb came over to her and kissed her lips.

"I am your slave my wife. I will do whatever you want me to do." Robb said taking her swollen foot, kissing her calf before putting on her shoes.

"Stupid, stop cause you making me needy." Naida whined and smacked his shoulder. Naida took something to relieve her pain and they got dressed. They made their way to the Sept.

Jeyne stood in her bedchamber trying to calm her frantically beating heart. She was standing on front of the mirror and looking at herself in her wedding dress. She was wearing a dress made of crimson and golden silk a present from the Queen. Her hair was done in the latest Southern fashion and he had jewels in her hair and on her. The dress, the hair and the jewels made her look like she was the Queen herself. She never had so many expensive things on her. Well she never really had any expensive things.

Jeyne looked through the mirror saw how her mother entered the room and stopped. She gasped seeing her daughter and covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"My sweet you look absolutely stunning. Like a true Lady Lannister." She said coming to her and hugging her daughter still not believing how beautiful she looked.

"Thank you mother." Jeyne said and her mother took her shaking hands in hers.

"Your father and i am so proud of you. You will be the wife if the Hand of the King. We never had such a good match my dear." Sybell said and looked once again and her daughter and her beautiful space.

"I know mother. I count myself lucky that the Queen thought i was worthy of the Hand." Jeyne said and her mother nodded.

"We are an ancient house Jeyne just a poor one. Maybe now we can be back in glory and this is all your doing my dear." Sybell said and Jeyne smiled.

"I hope so to mother. I want our family to be like the one i have read about. Powerful and strong." Jeyne said and Sybell chuckled.

"My dear you are in a house that is strong and powerful. You will be a Lannister. One of the most powerful houses. You will give the Hand heirs and he will be the Lord of Casterly Rock." Sybell said and Jeyne looked at her mother with wide eyes.

"Does it hurt mother." Jeyne asked with small voice.

"I am not going to lie to you my child it will hurt you but if he is as good as i hear you are in for a pleasurable night." Sybell said and Jeyne blushed.

"Mother please be tactful." Jeyne said and Sybell laughed.

"Child there is no shame in taking pleasure from making love. It is one of the pleasures we have in the world." Sybell said and Jeyne shook her head.

"Are you ready my child?" Sybell asked and Jeyne took a deep breath and nodded her head. Both made their way to the Sept.

Jeyne looked at the feast that was taking place. She was sitting next to Tyrion who was sipping in his wine and laughing at someone. Jeyne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was married and she was a wife now. She could not believe it.

"Are you feeling well Jeyne?" Tyrion asked her as he took her had gently.

"I am well Tyrion thank you. This is a beautiful feast." Jeyne said and Tyrion nodded.

"Yes it is and very grand." Tyrion said.

"My Lords and Ladies. We have feasted and drank whine and now it is time for our pair to go to their bedchamber and become man and wife." A tipsy Jon stood up and said. His Queen was sitting down and shaking her head smiling. Margery looked at Jeyne and gave a small smile of encouragement as she saw the fear in her eyes.

"Let the bedding ceremony begin!" Jon said and all the men cheered they all stood up and took a shrieking Jeyne in their arms and took her to the couple's bedchambers taking her clothes on the way. The women took Tyrion as well. Al of them wanted to see the famous piece of him.

Naida clapped alongside the people and laughed as she saw the couple being taken away. They were in for a night. She still remembered her wedding night very vividly and fondly. It was the begging of this wonderful life.

"How are you my love?" Robb asked Naida caressing her cheek. Naida smiled at Robb.

"I am well, it must have been just an episode. I am seven moons along. My body is preparing for me to birth a child." Naida said. Robb kissed her cheek and put his arm around her waist.

Naida closed her eyes and drowned herself in her husband's smell which she loved. She took a whiff of it and then she felt this sharp pain in her lover back and she screamed.

"Naida what is wrong!" Robb looked at his wife who was bend down and screaming in agony. Naida wanted to say that something was wrong but another pain hit her and she screamed once again.

"What is going on?" Naida heard Margery asked panicky as Naida began to cry in pain.

"I have no idea. She was fine one minute and the other she was screaming in pain." Robb answered. Naida knew this pain. She felt it before. The babe was coming but she was scared. It was too soon. Naida looked at Margery her face wet with tears.

"The baby is coming now. Its too soon Margery. Its too soon." Naida sobbed out and Margery took her face in her hands.

"It is going to be fine Naida. You and the babe will be fine." Margery said and looked at the people around her.

"Your Queen is having a child you fools. Help her" She screamed and everyone began to do what they could.

Ferne looked as they carried the Queen in the North away screaming in agony and she winced. It was begging. Her plan was taking action right now. Soon it will happen and everyone will thank her for it.

 **So what did you think? What is good? So what do you think about Ferne? Please review and let me know.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter was revised and written once again. In the previous chapter the baby dies but i have changed my concept completely for this story. Our favourite pair will not have an easy road to go through but hopefully they will stick together at the end and not let anyone else get to them. The first half is pretty much the same.**

Chapter 7: A ray of sunshine

Jeyne opened her eyes looking at the ceiling not knowing where she was. The bed felt different, it was much more softer and comfortable then hers was and the ceiling was different was well. Jeyne frowned and tried to remember the night when it all came rushing back to her. Her wedding and her wedding night. She turned her head to the left and saw a sleeping Tyrion and blushed. She closed her eyes and remembered how he made her feel and she bushed and felt hot again. It was the best night of her live. She felt something she never felt before. It was not that she did not pleasure herself before. She did plenty of times but what Tyrion did to her made her see the stars.

Jeyne took the opportunity to look at Tyrion. Truly look at him. He may be a dwarf but his face was handsome. More handsome that most men she had seen at court. He was also quite muscular as well. He was not a monster that most told he was but he was gentle and very loving. Jeyne remembered how gentle he was with her when he pushed his member in her and how he tried to make her feel comfortable and she will not lie. It did hurt her and it felt uncomfortable at first but once the pain subsided she felt wonderful. Tyrion was a generous lover and he cared about her pleasure as well. Jeyne loved making love and she wanted to do it every second of every day. She felt the tingling between her legs but she closed her eyes and tried to will it away. Tyrion was asleep and she will not wake him fir a petty thing like this.

"Did you finished your inspection of me now and please tell me what conclusion you have come up with." Tyrion startled Jeyne with her voice and she jumped.

"I do not know what you are talking about Tyrion" Jeyne said and Tyrion opened once eye and looked at her.

"You were staring at me and i was wondering to what conclusion of me you came up with." Tyrion said closing her eyes. Jeyne knew that Tyrion played confident and that he was confident and that nothing can hurt him but in reality he wanted to be accepted just like anyone else. Jeyne shook her head and looked at her husband and decided to be daring. He climbed on top of him straddling his hips and she touching his face and kissed him in the lips. Tyrion was startled at first but then he responded to his naked wife and kissed her back holding her hips.

"I am very pleased that I am your wife Tyrion. You are funny kind and caring and i could not ask for anything else in a husband. I am also very pleased with your looks and your abilities in bed." Jeyne said when she stopped kissing him and giving him a smile. Tyrion smiled back at her.

"Well my Lady Wife i am very pleased with that." Tyrion said cupping one of his wife's breast loving the feeling of it. Jeyne moaned and began grinding her hips to Tyrion.

"You said you wanted to learn earlier before well the first lesson i will teach you how to ride me." Tyrion said and kissed Jeyne's lips again giving her the first lesson.

The pair did not know what was happening in the other side of the castle completely lost in the abyss.

Robb kicked open the door to his bedchambers walked in with a screaming Naida in his arms. He put her in bed and watched as she curled up in pain. He could see the stain in blood between her legs. He looked at the people around them, the handmaiden and the Maester with a pleading look.

"Your Grace you need to leave right now." One of the handmaiden said and Robb looked at her with a dead look his nostrils flaring with anger.

"I am not leaving my wife." He said with a growl in his voice. Jon took him by the shoulder and pulled him out of the bedchamber.

"We need to leave. We are only taking up space." Jon said and took Robb out of the room. Before the doors closed behind him he saw a terrified look of his wife staring back at him.

Margery was next to Naida holding her as the handmaidens did their work. A terrified Naida looked at Margery.

"Margery it is too soon. He is not supposed to come yet." Naida cried out. Margery looked at Naida knowing that it is true but she needed to calm her best friend down.

"You need to be strong Naida. You and the baby will survive this." Margery said and tried to believe this as well as she saw the pool of blood between Naida's legs. Naida screamed once again as the pain like she never felt before wrecked her body. Margery tried to be strong for her best friend so she took the wet rag and wiped her face.

"There is no way to stop this my Queen. The babe is coming. I need to you to push my Queen." The Maester said and Naida cried harder than she had ever in her life. She knew she will bring this child to his death. It was no ready yet.

"I cannot do that, I will not bring my child to the world when it is not ready." Naida cried and Margery looked at her best friend.

"If you will not push you will die Naida.. Do you want your children to grow up without a mother?" Margery tried to reason with her best friend and saw the devastation in her best friends eyes. To stay alive to raise her children she would be killing this one.

"My Queen this child might still live. Stark's are strong and they have pulled through a lot of situations." The Maester said. Naida looked at him and cried out pushing when the next contraction hit her.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Naida screamed and pushed with all of her might. Margery saw the pool of blood that was getting bigger by the second and for a second her heart stopped. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Old Gods and New that they will give her enough strength to survive this.

"My Queen give me another push, one more and the babe will be born." the Maester said and Naida cried out once again as she pushed. Naida fell back on the bed and closed her eyes trying to catch her breath. She was waiting for the cry of the baby but when it did not come she opened her eyes to see a scared looking Margery. She fallowed the where Margery was looking and she saw that her baby was not breathing. The Maester had him upside down ans was smacking his but. Naida's eyes opened wide with shock and she wanted to panic and cry out but they she remembered a situation when she was still working the healing wing in her old home at the twins and the baby was not breathing because he has something stuck in his mouth.

"Smack his back, there might be something stuck in his mouth." Naida said urgently to the Maester who looked at the young Queen nodded and done what he was supposed to do. He was impressed with the Queen's knowledge until he remembered that she was a healer as well.

The Master smacked the babies back lightly a couple of times before he put his fingers inside of his mouth and looked if there was something there. Indeed there was a very tiny peace of the umbilical cord there. He quickly dropped it on the floor and smacked the babies buttock once again and this time the baby gave out a massive wail. Margery laughed and looked at Naida who closed her eyes in relieve before looking at Margery with tears falling from her eyes.

"My Queen you have a beautiful baby daughter." The Master said giving Naida the child. Naida looked at the babe in front of her and was in awe at the sheer beauty of her. She looked just like her and Robb combined. She was a true beauty. Naida kissed the baby and let tears if joy before frowning her brow as black spot appeared before her and she found darkness taking her over.

The Maester seen as the Queen was passing out and was able to react in time. He quickly took the baby from Naida and looked at the pool of blood between her legs.

He looked at Margery who knew what he was going to ask her so she did and she left the room leaving the medics as much space as possible.

Jon looked at Robb who was pacing down the hallway looking pale. He had an angry expression on his face and his hands were balled up into fist. Everytime that Naida screamed or moaned he looked alarmed at the door.

"What in the seven hells is taking so long." he growled under his breath making Jon chuckle a bit.

"You know as well as i do brother that babies come to this world when they want to. It can take hours or days. Be patient. With both of your stubborness it is no wonder this child is going to be stubborn as well." Jon tried to encourage his brother but it did not help.

The door opened and Robb ran to the door but only to be stopped by a pale Margery who closed the door behind them. Robb could only see the limp body of his wife and a pool of blood between her legs. If Robb was worried before nothing compared to what he was feeling now. His whole body began to shake as he thought of the worst possibilities. He looked at Margery for an explanation.

"The baby is fine, beautiful baby girl but Naida lost so much blood they need to work on her. The Maester needs as much space as he can right now. Robb you need to think positively. She will be well and soon you will have your wife in your arms." Robb could barely hear what Margery was telling him. All he could focus on was that pool of blood between his wife's legs. It felt like hours to him. It took buckets and buckets of red water being taken out of the bedchamber and two people holding him up to have the door opened and a bloody Maester came out of the bedchamber with a grim look on his face.

"The young Princess is alive and well. She is a healthy and well developed baby. The wet nurse has just finished feeding her." Robb sighed in relieve. He had a perfect daughter. At least one of them is fine.

"What about my wife." Robb said and the Maester smiled sadly at him.

"The Queen is alive. It was a traumatic birth for the Queen. She had lost a lot of blood and she will need time to recover. The first night will be crucial but i am certain that the Queen will get through this. I am sad to say that it is very unlikely that the Queen will be able to conceive another child." All Robb could think about was seeing his wife.

"Can i go and see her now?" Robb asked and the Maester walked passed the Maester and went into the bedchamber and saw his wife laying in the bed. She was pale but her cheeks were red and there was perspiration on her forehead. One of the handmaidens was wiping her face with a wet cloth.

"The Queen has a fever. If it breaks by morning she will be fine." The young woman said an Robb nodded. He took a chair and sat down by the his wife's bed and too her hand in his and kissed it.

"Come back to me my love. I cannot do this without you." Robb said still holding onto her hand closing his eyes and praying to the Old Gods and New so that they will spare his wife.

"Do you want to hold your daughter Your Grace." another handmaiden said and Robb nodded taking the little bundle from her arms. He looked at his new daughter's face an smiled. She was beautiful. She was had a pale face with dark hair. She looked just like Naida, even the shape of her ears were the same. When she opened her eyes she had the same silver eyes of her mother.

"Hello my sweet. I am your father. I swear i will always protect you. I will never let anything happen to you." Robb said kissing his daughter. She was a blessing to him like all his other children.

Soon he had to give the child to the wet nurse and he was left alone listening to the ragged breath of his wife.

Sansa and Arya were sitting in the children's bedchamber. All of them; Ned, Cat and Tristan were already asleep. Ned was the only one who truly understood what happened to his mother. He tried to be brave for his sibling but he was still just a six year old boy who was scared about his mother. He cried himself to sleep. Sansa looked at the children she cam to love as her own and closed her eyes trying not to panic. She will be wed soon and become with child. She will have to go through childbirth and risk her own life. She was scared.

"It is going to be fine Sansa. You will birth healthy children." Arya could see her sister and the worry she had on her face.

"How do yo know? I might die during childbirth. I do not want to die yet." Sansa said and stood up and began walking around the room.

"You know as well i as do that we do not know what will happen but given our family history our mother gave birth to five healthy children. You will be fine. You and Willas will have so many beautiful babies running around you will have enough of them." Arya said smiling at her sister who smiled back.

"What about you Arya. Do you not want a family, a husband that will love you." Arya tried to hide the fact that she was suprised and how fact she was excited by the idea but she did. She looked at her sister with bordem in her eyes.

"It is not for me Sansa. I am not a lady. I cannot stay in a castle and birth children. I like to fight and ride and be free." Sansa sighed and shook her head. Arya was not as clever as she thought she was. She saw the longing she had in her eyes everytime she looked at Naida and Robb showing affection. She saw how Arya looked at Naida's pregnant belly. She wanted to be a mother and she wanted to be free. If there ever was a man that would allow her all this things. She prayed to the Gods every night for a man for her sister.

There was a knock on the door and Willas limped into the bedchamber with concern in his eyes.

"i heard what happened to the Queen in the North. Is she well now?" Willas said a little breathless like she rushed to come here. Sansa ran to him and hugged him close taking Willas by surprise almost making them topple over. Willas chuckled before hugging his betrothed back.

"Oh Willas, if she survives the night she should be fine but she will not be able to have anymore children." Sansa said looking at Willa with tears in her clear blue eyes. Willas caressed her cheek making Sansa close her eyes loving the feeling of his soft hands.

"She will be well Sansa. She has a husband and children that need her. She will survive this i have no doubt." Willas said gently almost like a whisper and Sansa believed him.

Arya looked at the pair and felt a tugging in her heart. It was obvious that the couple was falling in loved. She decided to leave the pair.

"I am going to my bedchamber. I need to get some rest. We all do." Arya said with a small smile on her face. Willas bowed to her and limped over to the door and opened the door for her.

"Maybe i should escort you. It is not safe to walk alone at this time of night." Willas said and Arya chuckled.

"Have no worried my Lord i will be perfectly fine. It seems that my sister needs you more." Arya said before leaving the bedchamber and closing the door behind her.

She began making her way to her bedchamber when she saw one of the balconies and decided that she would like some fresh air. she took a deep breath and looked at the clear night sky. She thought of the times when things were much more simple. When she was still a child and they were all back in Winterfell. Shooting arrows, playing tricks on Sansa. Times when she did not have to think about her future and what to do with it. She knew that one day she wanted to be a mother. That she wanted a husband that will love her and let her be who she wants to be. A husband that would respect that she liked to fight and ride horses. She wanted all those things but is there a man out there that will allow her to do that.

"It is a beautiful night is it not?" Arya yelp and jumped in surprise and looked at the person who scared the living light out of her. It was non other than the Handsome Harrold as the Ladies in Kings Landing called him. All of them were waiting and hoping that this Lord of the Vale will wed them. Yet he seemed that he did not want a wife.

"I am so sorry My Princess for scaring you. I did not mean it." Harrold said trying to hide his smile. Arya narrowed his eyes at him but she could not be angry at him no mater what.

"It is quite all right this time. Shall this happened next time i shall duel you." Arya said and Harrold chuckled.

"I do not think i want to duel with you. I hear that you can handle a sword better than most men." Harrold said looking at the stars. Arya could not take her eyes of this man's haw and his lips. They were very magnificent. Arya felt a tingling in her stomach and she could not understood what she was feeling but all Arya knew was that she wanted to feel those lips on her body.

"So what made you come here this late of night." Harrold asked looking at Arya. He shook her head trying t act like she just not imagined him in her bedchambers.

"My sister in law was giving birth there were complications. The baby is fine but the Queen is not." Arya and said and looked away from the man. Harrold took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. He did not say anything and good cause Arya did not wan tot hear anything about them feeling sorry. They stood in silence for a couple of minutes looking at the stars. It was a very comfortable silence. Arya noted that he was still holding her hand and when she looked at him his blue eyes were piercing her.

"I know that i a out of line here My Princess but since the day i have met you i could not stop thinking about you. You have plagued my whole mind and i really want to kiss you." Harrold said with his blue eyes boring into her. Arya mouth was dry and her breath ragged, her lips were trembling but she nodded. She wanted to feel those lips on her.

Harrold cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb before slowly leaning into her and kissing her lips softly. At first it was just a little kiss but Arya ever felt anything like it before. It was like she was touched by a lightning bolt. Arya threw her arms around hi neck and brought him and little closer kissing a little harder. It was still soft and slow yet Arya completely lost herself. His smell his taste and his sound it all was driving her crazy. She loved the feeling of this. Much too soon for her liking they broke the kiss and Harrold looked at her with hooded eyes. There was a sound and they broke apart quickly. Harrold looked at her before kissing her hand and bowing.

"Thank you My Princess. I shall see you around." He turned on his heel and left her standing alone smiling like a mad woman. She looked around before going to the bedchamber. Neither one of them saw another pair of eyes looking at them.

Robb stayed awake the whole night holding his wife's hand in his and hoping and praying she will wake up. Nothing compared to the feeling he had for this woman and what he will feel if she was not with him anymore. Robb watched as through the window the sun came up. It was not as hot as he remembered it to be but Winter Was Coming and there was not stopping that. He longed to be back in Winterfell where nothing bad happened to his family. Where they were all happy once again after so many bad thing happened to them.

"Robb." Robb heard a faint voice of his wife and he looked down and saw her silver orbs staring back at him. He smiled at let the tears fall.

"Oh my love you are back to me. Don't ever leave me like that again." Robb said and Naida felt his lips on her.

"Our daughter, is she well?" She rasped out to him.

"She is well and so beautiful." Naida sighed in relieved. She was in her husband safe arms.

Robb held his wife and thanked the Gods that she was with them back again. Everything will be perfect only they did not know that there will be more things trying to come between them to fulfil a prophecy that will destroy them all.

 **So how was the alternative story? Was it better that the baby survived and it was a girl? How about the Arya/Harrold Story Arc? Did you remember them at all? Arya and the rest of the Stark children will be more present in this story now? What length do you think Ferne will go to fulfil her prophecy and will she succeed? Read and find out. Oh also please please please send me ideas of the names for the baby girl. I have no idea what to name this child. It needs to b worthy of a Princess.**


End file.
